Por la mision
by Emy.Hyuuga
Summary: Neji es como es, serio, callado, perfeccionista... simplemente el genio Hyuuga. Ino es como es, extrovertida, divertida, alegre... y Neji descubre que se esfuerza bastante. ¿Qué podria pasar si se van juntos de mision? Lemmon


Hola! Aqui una pareja que solo existe en algunas cabezas locas... como la mia xD! Es un Neji Ino, espero que les guste :D

**Junto al rio**

Era fuerte, al igual que toda la gente de la villa de Konoha, él también lo sabía. Pero aun no era suficiente para el genio Hyuuga. Llevaba a cabo las misiones que se encomendaban, generalmente como líder, a la perfección, se exponía a un infernal entrenamiento con Gai-sensei, su doble Lee y su compañera Tenten día tras día hasta agotar lo último de sus fuerzas… No, eso no era cierto, agotaba hasta las últimas fuerzas de compañero de entrenamiento, no las suyas. Por eso Neji Hyuuga, aparte de su rutina de entrenamientos con Hiashi, luego con su equipo ahora salía al caer el sol a entrenar por sí solo, él llevaría las técnicas de clan a un plano más elevado sin error alguno, y cuando decimos que era muy exigente es porque era muy exigente (Se sobre entiende, no?) Aquel día había sobrepasado sus propios límites, bajo un gran árbol no muy lejos de las orillas del río, siendo la luna su único testigo, cayó al suelo con fuerzas apenas para respirar. Había sido una locura, durante las tres horas en que las lluvias torrenciales habían azotado sin piedad, él no había permitido que una sola gota cayera dentro de su rango. En ese momento aún abrir y cerrar los párpados era un ejercicio extremo.

Se había formado un círculo perfecto entre el barro y la hierba, y él estaba en el centro, hecho un desastre como nunca permitiría que nadie lo viera, seguía lloviendo pero ahora siquiera sentía el agua sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió perderse en los recovecos de sus pensamientos, aún en su condición actual, y con los ojos cerrados podría sentir cualquier acercamiento que tuviera lugar en un kilómetro a la redonda. Y eso activó sus sentidos. La sensación de alguien entrará en su rango… Pero qué persona en su sano juicio saldría de noche, por el bosque y más aún camino al río con tales lluvias? Bueno, él no era el mejor para hablar. Se levantó y permitió que la lluvia hiciera correr el barro que había en sus ropas. Eliminó cualquier señal posible de su presencia y de un saltó se colocó entre el frondoso ramaje de un árbol. Detectarlo sería casi imposible. Podía sentir cómo se acercaban, un enemigo quizás? Rechazó de inmediato la idea, sus movimientos eran apenas veloces, no ocultaba su presencia y parecían necesitar esfuerzo. No pasó mucho para que entrara en su rango de visión, corriendo a las orillas del río.

Era la rubia tonta del grupo del vago y el gordo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Yamanaka, recordó al ver sus ojos. Le pareció una imagen extraña la que presentaba en ese momento, aún con la lluvia, llevaba una sudadera larga, hasta las muñecas y también de pantalones largos, debía pesar… al ver lo raro de sus movimientos activó su Byakugan y notó la concentración de chakra de sus muñecas y tobillos, al parecer traía puestas pesas, y unas muy pesadas. Le sorprendió, no imaginaba que la Yamanaka llevara a cabo ese tipo de entrenamiento de resistencia, la recordaba como una chica sin mucho… cómo decirlo sin sonar ofensivo? Si, pudor. Tan delicada que lo mejor sería que se olvidara de ser ninja y se dedicara a cuidar la floristería de su familia. Bueno, ese no era su problema. Dio la espalda y sigilosamente saltó de árbol en árbol para encaminarse a la villa. Casi cuando llevaba un kilómetro de distancia notó el cese de movimiento de la rubia, al parecer se había desmallado.

-Hmp

Bufó molesto, activó el Byakugan para ver su condición, ella se había desmayado muy cerca del río que iba creciendo caudaloso, con una velocidad digna de su nivel llegó en un instante. No le hacía gracia ayudarla, pero se lo ganaba por el mérito de entrenar aún en aquellas condiciones. Era o muy decidia… o muy estúpida. Consideró que la segunda opción era la más acertada, sin más rodeos cargó a la rubia, al parecer se convertiría en una tormenta, y ella había perdido por completo el sentido. El peso lo sorprendió, las pesas que llevaba en las manos debía pesar por lo menos 20kg cada una y 50kg la de los pies, un peso mucho mayor al propio, seguramente debía llevar cierto tiempo entrenando de ese modo, si no le sería imposible soportarlo. En condiciones normales él llegaría en veinte minutos si no se daba prisa a la Villa, pero con aquella lluvia le llevaría por lo menos media hora andando velozmente con la ahora (Muy pesada) Yamanaka.

Ino se despertó con el sonido de las aves cantando, no sabía dónde estaba. Se incorporó y reconoció el campo de entrenamiento de su grupo, estaba a orillas de un árbol. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Recordaba haber perdido el sentido cerca del río, luego de dos horas de llevar su resistencia corporal y chakra al máximo. Bueno, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora debía darse prisa si no quería que nadie la viera con aquellas fachas. Ya debía ser las seis, así que para evitar el riesgo de ser vista de aquel modo (Nunca, JAMÁS! Permitiría ser vista de aquel modo!) Hizo un jutsu de transformación, apareciendo ahora con sus ropas y peinado habituales. Sin más preámbulos se encamino rápidamente a su casa. Hace ya dos meses que había empezado a correr por las noches, dos o tres horas. Podría parecer muy fácil, pero no lo era. Llevaba pesas que consumían chakra, poco, pero el tenerlas por mucho tiempo te podía dejar fuera de servicio. Además también la ayudaba con su resistencia física. La primera vez apenas había pesado 5kg la de las manos y 10 la de los pies, y no soportó ni quince minutos corriendo con ellas.

Odiaba ser tan débil. En su última misión Shikamaru y Chouji tuvieron que protegerla y Chouji resultó gravemente herido. Sólo porque ella era demasiado débil para cuidar de sí misma. Aque día fue al despacho de la Hokage a pedirle un favor, necesitaba un medio para ganar mayor resistencia física y más chakra. Ella ya no sería una carga para sus compañeros, había comprendido que el solo ser experta en Genjutsu no era suficiente, y por un error suyo la misión había fracasado y uno de sus compañeros casi pierde la vida. La Hokage entendió y le dio acceso a las pesas que ahora llevaba.

**Flash Back**

-Ino, lo que pides es demasiado. Para poder aprender de Gai deberás poder resistir su entrenamiento, sería inútil si solo sales lastimada. Eres buena doctora y tienes otros fuertes…

-Tsunade-sama, soy una buena doctora que se cansa tras atender a uno o dos pacientes, una buena ninja del Genjutsu que no puede controlar a un enemigo más fuerte que ella. Necesito más… no quiero ser una carga.

Tsunade la observó con una mirada comprensiva. Entendía lo que le pasaba a Ino, a fin de cuentas Shikamaru era un genio y Chouji había resultado ser también un prodigio de su clan. A pesar de que Ino manejaba muy bien las técnicas del suyo, se cansaba con facilidad, y al parecer eso había sido paso al fracaso de la última misión de su equipo. Le sorprendió enormemente cuando había venido a pedirle que la permitiera entrenar con Maito Gai, pero ahora había entendido el por qué. Tras la muerte de su maestro los alumnos hacían entrenamientos en conjunto y con sus respectivos clanes, pero Ino se había dado cuenta de su propia debilidad.

Colocó los codos en la mesa y descansó la barbilla en las manos. Había un tipo de entrenamiento, simple pero muy exigente que podía servir a la Yamanaka. Entonces le explicó en qué consistía.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Ino cerda!

Genial, lo que menos quería era encontrarse a alguien en el camino, había tomado una buena decisión al transformarse.

-Qué quieres frente de marquesina?

-No vendrás hoy a ver Sasuke y a Naruto?

Era cierto, la semana pasada los habían encontrado hechos harapos en la entrada de la villa. Se alegraba por Sakura y Naruto, quien por fin había logrado traer de vuelta al vengador Uchiha, Naruto… él también se había hecho increíblemente fuerte, y Sakura no se quedaba atrás.

-Tengo arreglar algo en la floristería, pasaré más tarde a ver a MI Sasuke-kun! –Dijo guiñándole el ojo, aún le parecía muy divertido fastidiar a Sakura con Sasuke, por quién sabía, ya haber perdido cualquier tipo de sentimiento amoroso.

-Tu Sasuke? Cerda!

Ino le devolvió uno que otro insulto y luego se fue a toda velocidad por los tejados a su casa. Entró por la ventana de su habitación e inmediatamente deshizo la técnica. Se miró al espejo, estaba hecha un desastre. El bello día de hoy era una burla a las lluvias que habían azotado especialmente el bosque el día anterior. Tenía la sudadera completamente embarrada, el pelo hecho un asco… se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, estando completamente desnuda observó las pesas que aún no se quitaba. Nadie en la villa aparte de la Hokage sabía de su entrenamiento, en el que la misma le había advertido que si no tenía cuidado podría morir, Ino iba una vez a la semana a hacerse una revisión, aparte de perder el sentido una que otra vez por las noches no había problema alguno, suspiró y se quitó las pesas por primera vez en dos semanas, su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero. Hizo un bushin para que se encargara de la tienda en lo que ella se daba un bien merecido baño, iría al hospital en especial a molestar a Sakura y luego a entrenar con Shikamaru, pues Chouji estaba de misión de su clan.

Entró a la bañera llena de burbujas, ciertamente había aprendido mucho en los últimos meses, podía mantener todo el día una transformación, o ayudarse de un buen bushin que en más de una vez le había salvado el trasero. Pero sabía que aún era débil. Su cuerpo ahora era más resistente, músculos femeninos y definidos. Había ido en solitario a siete misiones de rango A y tres de rango S, pero esto era de máximo secreto, ya que eran misiones en las que debía usar las armas de seducción y espionaje, y era vital proteger su identidad. Pensó en sus amigos, Shikamaru y Temari salían juntos, Hinata había conseguido declararse al baka de Naruto y ahora salían juntos, el clan de Chouji ya lo había comprometido y andaba de misión con ellos y su futura esposa, Tenten había sido rechazada por el genio Hyuuga y muy bien consolada por el bicho raro de Lee, hacían una pareja graciosa pero se notaba que se querían muchísimo, seguramente Sasuke ya caería ante los encantos de Sakura, quien a pesar de todo nunca había dejado de profesarle amor. Ahhh los chicos disponibles eran el bicho raro de Shino Aburame (ni loca!) el animal de Kiba (ella entre perros?) Y ni hablar del cubo de hielo Hyuuga (Por favor!) bueno, mejor dejaba de pensar en ello.

Salió de la bañera y se secó, observó su cuerpo en el espejo. No tenía grandes pechos o un buen trasero como Hinata, pero tenía un cuerpo bien definido, piernas largas, pechos de la medida de una mano, un hermoso pelo rubio… se lo echó todo para atrás, su imagen le pareció bastante sexy. Ya encontraría a un hombre que la adorase por fuera y a la amase por dentro. No como aquellos feudales o ninjas a los que había tenido que seducir, ahora que lo pensaba era por su capacidad que seguía siendo virgen, pues muy bien había sabido usar sus dotes femeninas y más de uno había querido hacerla suya. Se preguntó que pensarían los demás si supieran acerca de eso…

Esa mañana había sido como todas para Neji, se levantó y arregló como de costumbre, un baño rápido, cambiarse, amarrar su pelo y dejarlo todo en orden, salió al dojo y entrenó con su tío, que día tras días se sorprendía más de sus avances. Luego el desayuno de ahí a entrenar con su equipo… en el camino llegó a ver a la Yamanaka y a Haruno discutiendo. Pasó de ellas como de costumbre, por un instante pensó en la rubia ¿Quién diría que esa bullosa chica exhibicionista se esforzaba tanto? Bueno, ahora sólo debía pensar cómo acabar con Tenten sin humillarla demasiado. A pesar de que su compañera era muy buena con las armas, para Neji Hyuuga era cada vez más fácil vencerla, ella definitivamente mejoraba, pero mientras daba un paso, é; daba varios. Aún Lee caía rendido al entrenar con él, mientras no se despeinaba ni un pelo. Pero no se vanagloriaba de ello, pues sabía que no era por ser un "genio" si no por todo lo que daba en sus múltiples entrenamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De tarde en la villa de Knoha la Hokage había mandado a llamar a dos de sus ninjas, un jounin y una kunoichi.

Neji había llegado de inmediato, y dos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que su compañera sería la Yamanaka. Desde aquel día hacía ya un tres meses era la primera vez que se topaba con ella, eso exceptuando las ocasiones en que la sentía acercarse de noche en el bosque y él se retiraba permitiéndola seguir entrenamiento sin encontrarse.

Ino: Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Ya que están los dos aquí les daré los detalles de su misión.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, nunca habían trabajado juntos, y no es que tuvieran buenas o malas opiniones el uno del otro, simplemente dos individuos que nunca había tenido necesidad de convivir.

Tsunade: Su misión es en la Villa de las Termas del país de La Roca. Al parecer allí se esconden los conspiradores que quieren tomar el poder del trono de ese país.

Neji: Disculpe Hokage-sama, si tienes esa información por qué no se encargan los ninjas de la Villa de la Roca?

Tsunade: Hay conspiradores entre ellos, y por eso es vital hacer una infiltración. Por los he llamado a ustedes, con sus habilidades combinadas deberían poder dar con los sospechosos de la forma más silenciosa posible. Una vez realizado deberán llevarlo ante las autoridades.

Ino/Neji: Hai!

Ino no podía creer su mala suerte, debía irse de misión con el chico menos accesible de toda la aldea, pero lo que la enfurecía eran las palabras finales del ojiblanco tras haber salido de la oficina de la Hokage (las únicas que dijo) Qué es eso de: "Procura no llegar tarde Yamanaka" su respuesta había sido igual de cortante "Lo mismo te digo Hyuuga"

Puede que ella no fuera considerada una genio, y tampoco fuera Jounin aún (estaba a poco meses de realizarse la prueba) Pero ese bastardo egocéntrico pelo-marica no tenía por qué menospreciarla! Bueno… aunque solo le había dicho eso… Bahh ya no pensaría más en ello y se prepararía para la misión, decidió que correría una hora menos para descansar un poco. Si, correr le quitaría la frustración.

Procuró llevar consigo las cuchillas de chakra que aprendiese a utilizar de Azuma-sensei, estaba muy orgullosa de saber manejarlas a la perfección. Ella nunca había participado en una misión de sólo dos personas, y en especial con el hecho de que entre ella y su compañero había una diferencia abismal. Se quitó las pesas que se había acostumbrado a mantener escondidas son un jutsu, preparó las medicinas que se llevaría, y todo lo que hiciera falta en la misión. Podría sonar ridículo pero ella no sería una carga para Neji Hyuuga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos llegaron justo a la hora prometida a la entrada de la aldea, antes de salir el sol ya partían a su misión. Neji Hyuuga tenía un alcance de 8km a la redonda con su Byakugan activado, Ino Yamanaka poseía la capacidad de entrar a la mente del enemigo e incluso controlar su cuerpo, él elemento aire, ella elemente tierra. Hasta el momento, teóricamente debían ser un equipo eficaz. Neji iba delante a una velocidad constante, Ino no le perdía el paso, y muy extraño en ella, no hablaba de no ser necesario. Ya al oscurecer hicieron una parada para descansar. Les llevaría un total de tres días llegar si seguían en esa velocidad. Muy buen tiempo por cierto.

Cuando se sentaron fue la primera vez que la rubia habló, simplemente siendo ella.

-Ahhh sudaré el pelo como siga asi!

Neji no dijo nada, sabía que la rubia sólo había creado esas costumbres y apariencias y era consciente de que poco le importaba sudarse el pelo, o por lo menos esa impresión le había dado desde la primera vez que la vio entrenando sola.

-Veo que puedes seguir muy bien mi ritmo, a este paso sólo nos costarán otros dos días llegar.

Ino sonrió cálidamente, no era tan pesado tratar con el Hyuuga, se paró de donde estaba, en una pequeña fogata se hacía unos pescados, ella se solocó detrás del Hyuuga y le quitó la goma que tenía éste en el pelo.

Neji se dejó hacer, no sabía por qué pero no le molestaba la acción de la rubia.

-Tienes un pelo hermoso –Dijo Ino mientras empezaba a hacerle una trenza-

-Quizás un poco más que el tuyo… -se permitió bromear el Hyuuga.

-Qué diablos dices!- Empezó a hacer berrinches pero estaba sonrojada, Neji no era tan desagradable como creía. Le dejó la trenza hecha y cenaron. De repente el Hyuuga apagó el fuego y le hizo señas para que se retiraran.

-Qué sucede?

-Shhh… hay personas a menos de un kilómetro-Ni siquiera tenía el Byakugan activado-

Se alejaron a una distancia prudente de donde había estado, pasaron unos diez minutos antes de pasaran otros ninjas y revisaran el lugar. Neji por fin activó su Byakugan, unos 4 km atrás había un grupo de ninjas, al parecer de Villa de La Roca, aquello no pintaba bien. ¿Por qué habrían ninjas de esa Villa tan cerca de Konoha?

-Puedes entrar a su mente?

-Si

Ino realizó en sello. Y lo que descubrió no le agradó.

-Son de reconocimiento, quieren acabar con nosotros antes de que lleguemos al país de La Roca.

Neji bajó del árbol en con su Juken los terminó a ambos rápidamente antes de que pudieran oponer resistencia.

-Yamanaka, será mejor que acabemos con ellos lo antes posible.

Inmediatamente empezaron a instalar trampas con sellos explosivos. Según Neji había un solo ninja de alto nivel, los demás eran como los de antes. Cuando empezaron las explosiones y la pelea tuvo lugar Neji fue al frente con el HakkeRokujoyon Sho de 64 signos acabó de inmediato con 10 de ellos, Ino terminó con cinco, tres más empezaron a tacar a Neji, uno de ellos muy poderoso, pero los únicos que quedaban, Ino se colocó en posición y realizó el genjutsu de control mental, atacó a los compañeros del ninja de la roca y lo inmovilizó, momento exacto en que Neji atacó y ella volvió a su cuerpo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos estaban tal y como antes de iniciar la batalla: Impecables.

-Vamos, busquemos otro lugar donde descansar.

-Hai (Y en el camino le dio los detalles sobre lo que había en la mente del ninja)

Neji seguía con la trenza.

Cuando ya veían la entrada del País de la Roca se cambiaron como civiles, Neji se iba a quitar su protector, dejando ver el sello del pájaro enjaulado, Ino se quitó la cinta que usaba para el pelo, dejándoselo suelto y sin protestas de Neji se la amarró a éste en la frente. Debía admitir que el Hyuuga era condenadamente guapo, por primera vez lo veía con otras ropas y ese hecho se hacía más evidente. Tras entrar al país fueron hasta la Villa de las Termas y se hospedaron como pareja.

Se estaba dando una ducha…

-Qué demonios te pasa Neji Hyuuga? ¿Cómo has permitido tales confianzas con la Yamanaka? Sólo se la pasa riendo y hablando disparates… y peninándote :...

Ino entró al baño sin avisar, hizo un sello y entró a la mente de Neji

-Qué diablos te pasa Yamanaka!

-Hyuuga, no están observando.

-Sí, ya lo se -.-"

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Lo han estado haciendo desde que entramos al país de La Roca… era mejor que no lo supieras y actuaras normal. Recuerda que ahora somos los recién casados Fujiwara, o acaso no puedes llevar acabó una misión como esta? (Tenía que admitir que era divertido hacer explotar a la rubia).

-Haré que te comas tus palabras, Hyuuga.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la mente de Neji los cuerpos de ambos habían permanecido quietos mirándose, y así mismo estaban cuando Ino lo liberó. Neji Hyuuga como Dios lo trajo al mundo, en toda su grandeza.

A pesar de su inexpresividad Neji se sonrojó, por primera vez desde que no era un bebé una mujer lo veía tal y como había nacido, la única prenda que llevaba puesta era la cinta morada de Ino que tenía en la frente… de ahí a más estaba mojado y con su cabello suelto. Ino sonrió para sus adentros, ella era una kunoichi. La seducción era pan comido para ella, por cierto las únicas misiones que había realizado en los dos últimos meses.

-Vine a acompañarte querido.

-….! (Se quedó sin palabras, qué diablos estaba pensando la Yamanaka? Eso y que evidentemente había alguien concentrando su chakra para sentir sus presencias, Ninjas inútiles que no saben ocultarse correctamente)

Poco a poco Ino se desvistió, y no lo dudó ni un instante al ponerse bajo la ducha con Neji, se acercó a él lentamente, sus labios estaba casi rozándose.

Entonces Neji sintió como el ninja se alejaba, ya no había nadie observándoles. Ino se alejó de él inmediatamente, tomó una toalla, envolvió su cuerpo y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neji estaba congelado ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sentía su rostro arder… Maldita Yamanaka! En qué demonios estaba pensando? Cambió la temperatura del agua a fría, pues algo que no había esperado se había despertado por la reciente situación. Cuando por fin salió del baño la vio acostada y aparentemente dormida en la cama que compartían, vio en la mesita de noche una nota.

-Neji, actuemos como pareja en todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, así los confundiremos.

¿Y ahora le daba órdenes? Realmente deseaba saber qué clase de sake se había tomado la Hokage cuando decidió ponerle esa misión con la kunoichi. Aunque sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, porque aquel día había vuelto a ser llamado a la oficina de la Hokage.. aquella podía convertirse en una misión de rango S y era además el examen Jounin de la rubia.

Cuando despertó estaba con la cabeza recostada en el firme pecho de Hyuuga, el cual estaba dormido, Ino sonrió tiernamente, había sido una pasada ver la expresión la noche anterior. Se paró y ordenó un servicio a la habitación para luego ir a arreglarse.

¿Dormido? Neji no había pegado un ojo en la noche, la cama era lo bastante grande como para cuatro personas y el procuró acostarse en el extremo contrario a Ino, pero no contaba con que la rubia fuera de las que se movieran en la cama luego de ver como se quedaba quieta en las noches de camino. Casi se le corta la respiración cuando la sintió acomodarse en su pecho, y al mirarla con aquella expresión angelical y la vista que el maldito camisón azul cielo ofrecía de sus pechos supo que su amigo no dormiría aquella noche. No lo culpen, era la primera vez que se veía en ese tipo de situación.. Pero aún de ese modo aprovechó el tiempo, activó Byakugan y pudo notar a seis personas que se movían entre los pasillos y las afueras del edificio, con movimientos obviamente pertenecientes a ninjas. Trató de salir del alcance de la rubia, lo que sólo sirvió para que ella se aferrase más a él, y así pasó la noche en vela. La misión estaba supuesta a tener una duración de tres meses, primero debían hacerse parte del lugar, conocer a las personas y más tarde desenmascarar a los conspiradores, todo antes del festival de las termas en el que todos los años participaba el Señor Feudal y su familia.

Salieron a las calles de la movida Villa, era evidente que se trataba de un lugar turístico al ser famosa por sus aguas termales y curativas. El lugar perfecto para un atentado o Golpe de Estado. Pero había otra cosa que pensar en ese momento.

-Yamanaka… por qué estás agarrada de mi brazo?

Ino lo miró con expresión de: Y este idiota?

-Porque eres mi esposo Neji! –dijo sonriendo- Y deja de llamarme Yamanaka que soy la señora Fujiwara –aún más seductora-

Nejo desvió la vista a otro lado, para disimular el tenue sonrojo que ocupada sus mejillas. Entonces lo supo, su verdadera misión sería, y por primera vez estaba ante ese tipo de peligro… finalizar sin tener su primera vez con Ino Yamanaka.

Iban pasando por las tiendas y una señorade una floristería les sonrió.

-Son pareja?

-Sí! Recién casados! Ahhh me encantan sus tulipanes, es una especie que no se anda viendo!

-Veo que sabe mucho de flores jovencita

-Mi familia tiene una floristería –Ino hablaba con total naturalidad, cálida y alegremente… Neji se preguntó si ya había participado en ese tipo de misiones-

-Tenga –dijo la señora regalándole un tulipán- Un regalo de bodas

-Muchísimas gracias

Recorrían tienda tras tienda y los pasajes de la villa, Neji le quitó la flor de la mano

-Qué haces?

Acercó su rostro al de Ino lentamente, mientras le colocaba la flor en el pelo tras la oreja izquierda.

A la de tres, sígueme.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer, cuando Neji le dijo eso fue saltando por los tejados, activó su Byakugan y se escondió entre los árboles, acción que Ino hizo tras él.

-No podemos acercarnos sin que se den cuenta de nuestras presencias.

-Puedo intentar entrar a la mente de uno de ellos.

-Se darán cuenta.

-No si lo hago a uno que solo este callado o de guardia.

Dicho esto se concentró, y realizó su sello. Poseyó el cuerpo de uno de los que estaban de guardia, y así escuchó plenamente la conversación, de la que una vez finalizada regreso a su propio cuerpo.

-Antes de contarte nada, volvamos. Irán a vigilarnos dentro de poco.

Dicho y hecho volvieron sigilosamente y a toda prisa a la posada, que ahora en lugar de anciano de la noche anterior atendía un joven, alto, de tez morena, pelo azul fuerte casi negro, no corto ni muy largo y ojos chocolates.

La "pareja" entró y el joven los recibió muy cordialmente.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Y Sra. Fujiwara

-Buenas noches – respondió sonriendo Ino-

-Mi abuelo no se siente muy bien, así que yo estaré a cargo de la posada, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme.

Ino había notado que Neji tenía dos caras, una muy seria y otra menos seria, por decirlo de algún modo. Le gustaba la menos seria.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ino se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo a la cama, Neji nuevamente perdió la habilidad de reacción… Ino se acercó a su cuerpo, lentamente sus labios de su oreja.

-Aquí no podemos hablar, vayamos a las fuentes termales.

Oh, oh… Antes de que cosas que debían permanecer abajo se levantaran Neji agarró a Ino por los brazos y de un movimiento se colocó él encima, y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Ino.

-Iré primero

La soltó y salió de la habitación encaminándose a las termas. Dejando a Ino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y diciendo con voz queda: Maldito Hyuuga. Pero ya había visto lo que ella era capaz de hacer, su prima Hinata era la reina del pudor, la timidez y la vergüenza, su compañera Tenten también era una chica bastante recatada, por lo que las mujeres con las que más trataba de continuo eran completamente la antítesis de Ino Yamanaka, y no dudaba que ella de desnudaría delante de él nuevamente, era mejor evitar que una parte no controlada de su anatomía hiciera lo que viniera en gana y le dejara en vergüenza. Se preguntó si otros chinobis habrían visto el cuerpo escultural de la kunoichi, le subió la temperatura en el rostro, mejor no pensar en eso.

Se desvistió y amarró la toalla a su cintura, mientras entraba calmadamente al agua… Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo de paz. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del vapor que le acariciaba la piel, pudo sentir la presencia de la fémina que se acercaba lentamente, cada paso que daba, mientras se acercaba a él en el agua y se recostaba de su pecho. Ino empezó a hablar con voz acariciadora.

-Tienen un equipo observando a todo aquel que tenga apariencia ninja y haya entrado a la aldea, consideran que somos de Konoha por nuestros ojos, al parecer conocen de nuestros clanes. El joven que está en el mostrador es parte del grupo. Lo planean todo para el festival de las termas, tres días antes se reunirán nuevamente, debemos esperar hasta entonces.

Alguien más se acercaba sigilosamente, Neji por fin abrió los ojos, Ino había estado hablándole al oído en todo momento, ocultando con una mano su boca en lo que debía ser una sugestión, y sí que lo era. Por primera vez observaba completamente las facciones de la rubia al esta tener el pelo echado hacia atrás, pensó que así se veía aún mejor, la toalla mojada se pegaba a las curvas que ya había visto sensualmente, abrazándolas sin disimulo. Neji la arrinconó de las piedras, con ambos brazos a los costados de ella. Nunca había deseado a una mujer, y nunca pensó que la primera a la que desearía iba a ser a la Yamanaka. Aún recordaba cómo se le había declarado Tenten.

**Flash Back**

Habían terminado un fuerte entrenamiento que dejó a la Kunoichi de las armas muy exhausta. Aquel día le había tocado contra Neji y había dado todo de sí para al menos provocarle un rasguño, lo que no consiguió. Respiraba agitadamente recostada de un árbol, haciendo lo posible por recuperar el aliento.

-Bien hecho Tenten-san –le regaló lo que podría ser una sonrisa-

-Gracias Neji!

Se lo dijo con sinceridad, le había constado trabaja eludir cada uno de los múltiples ataques de la kunoichi. Notó como un leve color rosa se posaba en las mejillas de su compañera, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción de parte de ella. Esperó a verla más relajada. Hizo una pequeña seña dejando dicho que ya era hora de irse. La sintió pararse rápidamente y luego como haló de manera suave una de las mangas de su traje.

-Ne…Neji, me gustas!

Él aún estaba de espaldas cuando ella lo dijo, se sorprendió más no lo demostró. Despacio se puso frente a ella, Tenten cerraba nos ojos fuertemente mientras tartamudeaba.

-No.. no tienes que… es decir, jajaja que dije… yo…

-Tenten, para mi eres una chica maravillosa –Inmediatamente Tenten le dirigió una mirada ilusionada- eres fuerte y valiente, mas no te veo mujer. Espero que podamos seguir como siempre.

Tenten se quedó parada, estupefacta. De por sí no esperaba muchas palabras del Hyuuga, que de hecho era casi mudo, pero entendió que él le respondiera así, sinceramente, era porque ella realmente le importaba, aunque fuera solo como una amiga. Ella ya lo sabía, que Neji no la veía como una mujer, no para él, y ella no haría el patético. Reunió todo su valor para regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Entiendo Neji-san, nos vemos mañana- Y le dio la espalda, marchándose a pasa calmado. Ella no lloraría… por lo menos no frente a él ni a nadie.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ya de eso hacía un año y hace unos meses que Tenten y Lee habían empezado a salir como pareja. Neji realmente se alegraba por ellos.

A Ino se le estaba entrecortando la respiración, Neji la tenía acorralada, y era una sensación completamente distinta a las misiones que había realizado por su Villa. Se estaba excitando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Dime, estás acostumbrada a esto? – Era realmente triste que las pocas veces que Neji hablara lo hiciera para molestarla u ofenderla.

-Qué quieres decir? –Esperaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, haz hecho misiones de este tipo.

Le cayó como un balde de agua, así que esa era la conclusión a lo él había llegado… No sabía si por las condiciones, la temperatura del agua, la presión de la misión pero haría algo de lo que quizás se arrepentiría. Pero no tenía quejas, por lo menos sería un chico guapo, con el que tendría su primera vez.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo desafiante-

Neji se sorprendió, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, en algún lugar de su ser deseaba estarse equivocando. Aunque no sabía por qué. Aún seguían en aquella posición, tenía a Ino entre sus brazos arrinconada, sería tan fácil…

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió los labios de la Yamanaka sobre los suyos. Ese era su primer beso, lo que no sabía es que era el de ambos pues Ino se movía con destreza, agarrando ahora delicadamente sus mejillas con sus manos. Él no se quedaría atrás, bajó las manos a la cintura de la rubia y acerco sus cuerpos en un anhelo silencioso, lamió los labios de la ojiceleste pidiendo entrada a su boca, ella se aferró a su cuello profundizando el beso, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

Desde aquel día en que la cargó hasta su campo de entrenamiento, Ino Yamanaka había despertado en él un extraño sentimiento que no reconoció antes, y que ahora no podía detener. Al abrazarla Ino puso sentir su virilidad contra su abdomen. Ambos notaron como los observaban, mas no le dieron la menor importancia, ellos eran unos ninjas que realizaban perfectamente cualquier misión, y de hecho estaban muy dentro de su papel de esposos.

Se besaron intensamente, con deseo. La persona que los observaba se fue, y esa había sido su mejor decisión, pues aunque no supiera el motivo, si Neji Hyuuga se enteraba de que habían visto el cuerpo de la rubia, podían tener por seguro que se encargaría de que no tuvieran posibilidades de traer descendientes al mundo.

Delicadamente Neji se encargó de la toalla que lo separaba de la piel de la rubia, la sentó en las piedras y admiró sus pechos, lo que la hizo ruborizarse. Ambos perdieron el sentido del tiempo o control propio, Neji acercó sus labios al pezón izquierdo mientras que atendía el derecho con la mano, lo saboreó con la lengua, como también la inundó a ella de besos por todo el cuerpo. Ino podría haber jurado que Neji Hyuuga era un amanta experto, suavemente el morocho empezó a introducir un dedo en la vagina de la rubia, haciéndola tener espasmos de placer, sin pensarlo más bajó hasta su intimidad y empezó a lamerle fervorosamente, introdujo un segundo dedo, la sensación de placer ahogó el dolor que sintió la rubia con la intromisión, pero Neji se dio cuenta.

-No podría ser…-pensó desechando la idea-

-Ne.. Neji… -dijo la rubia a duras penas-

Ino tuvo su primer orgasmo, ahora Neji estaba de pie frente a ella y se había desechó de la toalla que cubría su miembro que ahora latía con fuerza. Ino tragó en seco y dijo para sus adentros: Eso entrará..?

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él entraba en ella despacio, sintió como ella se aferraba fuertemente. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, y para ese momento ya lo sabía: Ino Yamanaka, 18 años de edad y Neji Hyuuga con 19 estaban teniendo su primera relación sexual en unas aguas termales en plena misión… bueno, ya pensaría más tarde en eso. La rubia también se estaba moviendo, ahora él estaba de pie y la agarraba de las nalgas, la llevo a la parte menos profundas e hicieron el amor varias veces en el agua en distintas posiciones. Ino había gemido y pronunciado su nombre una y otra vez, y él sabía que no fingía porque era el primer hombre en su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo de la misión había pasado rápidamente, la misma fue todo un éxito. Cuando llegaron a Konoha lo primero que hicieron fue presentar su reporte a la Hokage, luego llevaron sus cosas a sus respectivos hogares. Por la noche salieron juntos, tenían planes de ir a comer, y lo habrían hecho exitosamente de no ser ….

-Na-na-na-na- NANIIIIIII!

Naruto vociferaba señalándolos mientras una también sorprendida Hinata veía cómo Ino se agarraba del brazo de Neji, quien a pesar de no ser amante a las demostraciones públicas de afecto no tenía de otra más que aceptar que esa era la personalidad de su novia.

-Por qué gritas Naruto!

-Ino y Neji juntos? ¿Qué hicieron en esa misión?

Naruto salió volando al recibir un fuerte golpe cortesía de Sakura, quien iba de tras de él y Hinata en compañía de Sasuke.

-Cállate baka!

Entre una cosa y otra terminaron en una fiesta de barbacoa, con motivo a la boda de Chuoji que se había llevado a cabo ese mismo día en el clan. Allí estaba casi toda la aldea, entre ellos Shikamaru con Temari, Tenten con Lee, Kakashi con Shizune (O.o) Sakura con Sasuke, Naruto con Hinata…

En medio de la fiesta y las bebidas alguien dejó que el micrófono cayera en manos de Naruto.

-Oigan todos! Cubo de hilo Hyuuga por fin consiguió echarse novia!

De más está decir que Naruto amaneció en el hospital. Pero todos los amigos y conocidas se alegraron y sorprendieron por la pareja, que de aquella misión en adelante siempre realizaba junta un entrenamiento extra.

**FIN**


End file.
